


Domina

by tinx_r



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: F/M, Het, Wimseysmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: Talboys receives the christening it deserves...





	Domina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orangegreenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangegreenlove/gifts).



> I trust this pleases :)

It was the first time they’d returned to Talboys since the first time, as it were, and the interior decorators had done a good job.

Harriet had had time to notice the new paper in the entrance, and the new paint in the parlour - just - before Peter had bent her over the conveniently-placed writing desk (also new, Harriet was almost sure) and flipped up her skirts. 

“This, my bride, this,” he was muttering, as he fumbled with her underthings. “Had there been no body - “

“Don’t be ridiculous, Peter,” Harriet said firmly, spreading her legs and kicking off her shoes for better purchase. Fortunately, now that they had been married nearly a year, she had become accustomed to her husband’s little ways. Had he done this on their first trip to Talboys, she might have been somewhat discomposed.

“We had Bunter with us and arrived in the middle of the night without any supper,” she pointed out. “And whatever would Mrs. Ruddle have thought?”

“I suppose you are right, my heart,” Peter agreed. His fingers slid across her, spreading, entering, seeking, checking her readiness, and he grunted with satisfaction.

Ready? Yes. He needed only to lay hands on her and she was wet in a moment, such was her love for his cock. It had never been like this before, but then, Peter was a skilled lover indeed. And despite her fight, she loved him indeed. And that made a greater difference than she had ever imagined - even when she had imagined herself in love.

A quandary, that, and one she had spent a quiet hour, now and then, reflecting upon. But now was no moment for reflection, even if one must maintain a modicum of quiet.

His cock slid home, where it belonged to be, and she lowered her head, stifling a moan. “Of course, my love. You may have noticed I make a habit of it,” she replied.


End file.
